Ella
by Cassie Effy
Summary: En la clase todo el mundo está preocupado por un tema trivial, ahora que Natsume y Mikan están juntos ¿Qué pasará con Ruka y Hotaru? One-shot [Terminado]


**Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años.  
**

* * *

One-shot: Ella.

* * *

En la clase todo el mundo está preocupado por un tema trivial, ahora que Natsume y Mikan están juntos ¿Qué pasará con Ruka y Hotaru? ¡Se abren apuestas! Algunos dicen que terminarán juntos, otros dicen que Ruka no podrá aguantar que su amigo esté con la chica que le gusta e intentara hacer algún movimiento, otros dicen que Hotaru lo extorsionaría el resto de su vida ¡Pero eso pasaría incluso si no estuvieran juntos!

Era un martes, quizá, y nuestra pelinegra se encontraba en su clase leyendo un libro de _"Como hacer dinero extorsionando gente, parte cinco."_ Esa era, probablemente, su saga de libros favoritos y le seguía _"Maneras de deliciosas de comer cangrejo."_ Pero, claro, eso es otra cosa ¡No nos desviemos!

Desde que su mejor amiga y el chico del fuego se hicieron pareja ella tuvo una vida más _'apacible'_ por así decirlo. La chica ya no estaba tras ella todo el día ya que su novio la arrastraba por el suelo que el pisaba, literal. Pero, claro, aún debía librarse de ella algunas noches y momentos porque obviamente esos dos no iban a pasar todo el día juntos. Todo eso solía pasar hasta que… al parecer Mikan la dejo de buscar, algo que le preocupo ¡Sí! Se lanzaba a ella en las clases pero últimamente parecía que la castaña disfrutaba cada vez más pegarse a su novio, algo que, claramente, la enfureció. Natsume podría ser el novio pero Hotaru tenía los derechos de autor. Mejor explicado ¡Hotaru había criado, básicamente, a ese ser! Y no le gustaba para nada que ese proyecto de hombre se la robara, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que gracias a eso tenía tranquilidad y paz por lo cual no iba a hacer ningún movimiento.

La puerta de la clase se abrió y por ella entro la aludida, Mikan quien apenas la vio se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga. – Hotaru –Lloriqueó en su hombro. – Él miro mis braguitas otra vez. –Señaló al chico que venía detrás de la castaña.

– Es tu novio, Mikan. Podría incluso mirar debajo de tus bragas. –Se burló su amiga ¡Eran los momentos perfectos para atormentarla!

– Pero… –Antes de que pueda continuar, una mano la sostuvo en el aire en un instante; Natsume la llevó arrastrando a su lugar después de saludar asintiendo la cabeza hacia Imai. – Eres tan malo, Natsume…

Al decir eso hizo un mohín por lo cual Natsume puso los ojos en blanco. – Cállate, Lunares o te haré algo peor que ver debajo de tus bragas. –Amenazó. Desde ese momento la voz de Mikan no se escucho más en el salón por el resto de la clase.

– Me da lástima. –Soltó, Ruka, al terminar la clase de literatura. – No deberías tratarla tan cruelmente.

Mikan, tapándose la boca, asintió, dándole la razón al amigo de Natsume. Y el pelinegro no respondió, ignorando cualquier comentario defensivo.

– Hotaru-chan –Llamó un castaño a la pelinegra, quien leía concentrada su libro.

– Linchou…

Linchou le sonrió a su amiga. – ¿Todavía leyendo ese libro? –Preguntó.

Hotaru asintió, volviendo su vista al libro. – Es bueno. Te lo prestaría –Linchou abrió los ojos emocionado. – sí me pagaras por el préstamo, claro está.

Cualquier ilusión de que Hotaru diese algo por voluntad propia cayó. – A mi me da lástima el presidente. –Se oyó responder a Natsume, quien aún mantenía la vista en el manga pero al parecer, estaba atento a la situación. Linchou se giro a mirarlo y vio a Mikan haciendo gestos raros a su novio, quien dio permiso de que volviese a abrir la boca sin miedo a su amenaza. – Habla ya, lunares.

– Primero ¡Llámame Mikan! –Chilló, y Natsume puso los ojos en blanco. – Por cierto; Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan ¿Es cierto qué están juntos en secreto? –Curioseo con ilusión.

Ruka que tomaba una botella de agua escupió todo, Hotaru se giro a mirarla estoica como siempre. Todo aquel que estaba en esa clase paro lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención a la respuesta de Hotaru mientras que el pelinegro susurraba un 'tengo una novia tan estúpida'.

– Mi relación con Nogi no pasa del negocio, Mikan.

Al decir esto signos de dinero aparecieron en sus ojos y una gotita apareció en la cabeza de todos. Bueno, todo el mundo se imaginaba esa respuesta por parte de Hotaru ¿Qué podían esperar? ¿Qué se confesara en medio de la clase? Y con esto, todo el mundo volvió a lo suyo.

– Más bien se extorción. Tú ganas algo, pero yo soy la víctima.

Respondió el rubio, mientras temblaba. Desde el momento que esa chica descubrió que no eran tan fríos como aparentaba ser, se había dedicado a torturarlo ¿Ellos tenías 17? Bueno, 7 años de extorción incontrolable y cada vez era peor. Fotos en ducha, fotos cambiándose, fotos haciendo sus necesidades.

– Te has vuelto muy popular en todo el mundo gracias a mí.

– ¡Jamás te pedí que me hicieras un blog con mis fotos, Imai! –Replico el chico.

– Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Mikan se acercó a su novio y le susurro: – Pues a mí me da pena Ruka.

– ¿No podríamos parar con esto? –Trato de calmar los aires el presidente.

– ¡No! ¡Estoy harto de ser el juguete de esa mujer! –Señaló a Hotaru. – ¡Necesito ir al baño sin tener que revisar cada rincón buscando una cámara! Necesito…

– Si necesitas mis ganancias quiero decirte que están aseguradas en el banco de Alices y no voy a poder sacarla hasta cumplir 21.

– ¿Qué? No. Quiero decir… ¿Tienes una cuenta en el banco?

– Claro ¿Tú no?

Linchou asintió. – Hotaru-chan es una chica muy precavida, siempre es buena ahorrar.

– Ahorra con el dinero que gana chantajeándome, presidente ¿Te parece bien de esa forma?

El presidente de la clase abrió y cerró la boca sin encontrar respuesta. – Ah. Voy a necesitar otro lugar donde leer. –Murmuro Hotaru, comenzando a levantar sus cosas.

– ¡Iré contigo, Hotaaaaaaaru! –Gritó Mikan, emocionada. Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse a su amiga una mano le agarro, una vez más, de la camisa de su uniforme.

– ¿A dónde crees qué vas, lunares? Quedamos en que me harías caso una semana entera si te ganaba en la carrera.

Mikan bajo la cabeza como un cachorrito. – Lo siento…

– Te falto algo.

– Lo siento, amo.

Los estudiantes casi podían ver sus orejas y la cola peluda de cachorrito en Mikan que habían dejado de moverse después de que Natsume denegará su partida. Esté palmeo en la cabeza a Mikan y volvió a leer su manga.

Y, para esa escena, Hotaru ya no estaba allí. Se había dirigido rápidamente a su habitación de estrella especial. Al pasar los años la habían ascendido por su gran capacidad e inteligencia, y gracia a que ya no se metía en problemas como cuando niña –Las ventajas de tener a Mikan con novio–

Comenzó a armar uno de sus nuevos experimentos tranquilamente, sin apuro. Mirando planos, cambiando detalles al instante: Le apasionaba su alice, aunque no lo demostrará tanto. Y, de pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta.

Suspiro y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía quién no era ¡Sabía que no era Mikan! Ella no golpeaba la puerta. Jamás. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a Yuu Tobita frente a ella. – ¿Qué haces aquí, Linchou? –Preguntó, dejándolo pasar.

Ese chico debía de ser de las pocas personas que no le irritaba demasiado tener cerca. Desde que lo conoció sólo desparramaba lo mismo que Mikan: Alegría, ingenuidad, inocencia y sonrisas. Y, claro, había crecido, como todos, y al igual que Ruka y Natsume, se había vuelto un chico guapo con varias fans que no podía ver por su ingenuidad. Él suele creer que se le acercan porque es el presidente de la clase y eso simplemente, y jamás sabrá que hay algo más, por lo menos de la boca de Hotaru.

Ella regreso a trabajar y le pidió que le pasase un torniquete. Linchou lo hizo mientras la veía trabajar. – ¿Te tiene preocupado algo? –Preguntó ella, sin siquiera mirar. Linchou se sonrojo fuertemente y comenzó a tartamudear algo ilegible. – Habla claro, Yu.

– No me preocupa… nada. –Murmuró, tan bajo que la pelinegra apenas pudo oírlo.

La oyó suspirar, y ella volvió a mirarla. Tenía algo de grasa por la cara, por lo cual, se la limpió un poco. – Dime.

Yuu apretó sus puños, conteniendo fuerza. – Hay… hay una chica que me gusta.

 _Genial_ , pensó Hotaru. Otra persona que aguantar con esté tema. No es que a Hotaru le molestará tanto, pero le irritaba desde que Mikan no pasaba tanto tiempo con ella. – Lo siento, Linchou, pero no me interesa. Se lo cuentas a otro.

Respondió, dispuesta a volver al trabajo; Cosa que hizo y el pobre Linchou quedo cabizbaja. En esa hora que estuvieron juntos, Hotaru le dio permiso al chico de sentarse en su cama y no entiende como terminó durmiendo allí mismo. Comenzó a mirarlo, dudando si despertarlo para poder acostarse ella, ya que se encontraba agotada, golpearlo con alguna de sus armas o simplemente acostarse a su lado.

¡Le daba mucha pena golpear a Yuu! Él no era un simio como Mikan, era un chico sensible por lo que se acostó a su lado y rápidamente se durmió. No fue hasta la noche que se despertó, con un grito de su amigo que se había sorprendido de tenerla tan cerca. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Qué hicimos? –El hombre de la habitación comenzó a tocarse para saber si tenía la ropa puesta, tranquilizándose mientras veía que sí la traía puesta. Hotaru enarco una ceja ¿Qué había pensado el buen Yu?

Cuando lo escucho suspirar no espero el momento para preguntar – ¿Qué se te cruzo por la cabeza en ese momento, Yuu?

Su pregunta hizo al chico sonrojar, por lo cual, Hotaru decidió que era hora de burlarse un poco de él ¿Qué podía salir mal? Yuu era un chico dulce y bueno, pero, claro, no es bueno tentar a la suerte Hotaru. Linchou sigue siendo un hombre.

– Na… nada.

Tartamudeo, al ver a la chica acercándose a él mientras que esté retrocedía a la vez. Llegó un momento en el cuál se dio contra la pared y no pudo huir más, provocando que Hotaru lo atrapara.

Está sonrió e hizo lo más parecido a una sonrisa que se podría ver en ella. Se acercó a Linchou y le susurro al oído. – Al parecer no eres tan inocente como todos pensábamos. Tienes una mente salvaje… presidente.

Y, bueno, uno puede ser el chico más bueno y amable del mundo pero cuando sé es hombre, sé es hombre. Por más afeminado que parezcas o lo que sea y… esto lo comprobó Linchou cuando lanzó a Hotaru a la cama y se posiciono encima de ella.

– Linchou –Musito sorprendida Hotaru, aunque su rostro seguía estoico. – El juego ya me está molestando. Sal –Ordeno.

Vio al presidente negar. – No me quisiste escuchar antes, pero… la chica que me gusta… es… es…

– Mikan, lo sabemos todos así que ¡Vamos! ¡Sal!

– Tú. Eres tú la chica que me gusta.

Y, por primera vez, un rastro de sorpresa se pudo notar en la cara de Hotaru. – ¿Yo? –Preguntó, confundida. – Pero… desde niños se te notaba que por Mikan tú…

– Éramos jóvenes, Hotaru-chan –Respondió, con las mejillas ardiendo. – Me gustas tú.

Hotaru analizo el lugar y junto las posibilidades de sacárselo de encima. No podía llegar a armas letales que estaban tan lejos por lo que tuvo que sacar material casero para librarse de su opresor. Una patada en su zona sensible y ¡libre! – No quería llegar a esto… pero…

Comenzó a buscar su baka-bun y Linchou trato de recuperarse. – Espera, Hotaru-chan yo…

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó, cuando pudo encontrarlo pero se dio cuenta que estaba atorado.

– Te quiero, Hotaru-chan –Y se lanzó hacia ella, atrapando sus labios en un inocente beso que movilizo el frío corazón de la pelinegra. Cuando se separo volvió a repetir. – Realmente te quiero. –Y se cubrió su zona sensible, previniendo cualquier golpeé, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

A su vez, la pelinegra se tocaba los labios, algo sonrojada en sus mejillas para su sorpresa. Bajo la mirada. – Debería matarte…

– Lo sé. Por favor, ten misericordia. –Pidió, mientras esperaba el golpeé con los ojos cerrados nuestro inocente chico.

Pero, su sorpresa fue que, en vez de un golpeé haya recibido un beso rápido. Antes de saber que sucedía abrió los ojos y vio una Hotaru más calmada que antes y con un leve tonó rojo en sus mejillas. – Podría dejar que me quieras. –Murmuró.

Linchou le sonrió cálidamente, la miró, como pidiendo permiso para besarla y cuando esta lo concedió se sacó sus lentes para después acercarse y besarla, un beso un poco más largo que los últimos dos pero igual de dulce. Todo iba de maravilla. El presidente sostenía de la cintura a Hotaru, cuidadosamente, como si fuese a romperse.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que… – ¡Hotaru! –Gritó una chica de 17 años, irrumpiendo en la habitación junto con Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu y Permy que al ver a la pelinegra y el castaño en tal situación quedaron pasmados en su lugar. – Que… wow…

Mikan se había quedado sin palabras, totalmente sorprendida. Natsume, quien pudo recuperarse del shock rápidamente miró al presidente, durante mucho tiempo había dudado de su sexualidad; Permy miró a Koko y Koko miró a Kitsu. – Me debes 100 yeans, te dije que no terminarían juntos.

Koko le reclamaba su dinero a su mejor amigo con su típica sonrisa diaria. – ¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó un Ruka dudoso.

– Todo el mundo pensaba que como ellos dos –Señaló a Natsume y Mikan. – Terminaron saliendo juntos tú y Hotaru harían lo mismo. Ya sea por despecho o lo que sea. Pero, miren las vueltas de la vida ¡Linchou no pierde el tiempo!

– Koko… –Exclamó, avergonzado, el presidente de la clase.

– Podrían golpear antes de entrar ¿no? –Regaño enfadada Hotaru.

Natsume se encogió de hombros. – Ella jamás lo hace.

Dice, refiriéndose a Mikan. Hotaru entiende a lo que se refiere. Mikan vive para meter la pata. – Bueno… –Está último hablo. – creo que nos tendríamos que ir y dejar a la parejita sola. –Linchou se sonrojó aún más. Comenzó a empujar a Koko y Permy hacia la puerta.

– Eso significa que… ¡Aún tengo la oportunidad de casarme con Ruka! –Exclamo feliz, la chica que poseía el alice de perro-gato. Ruka tembló al imaginarse casado con Permy mientras que Koko le decía a la chica que los sueños no se cumplen.

Cuando ella pudo sacar a todos, Natsume comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que volvió a oír la voz de su novia. – Bueno, Hotaru ¡Es tiempo de darte la charla! –Comenzó a decir la castaña.

Natsume suspiro y volteó a ver a los dos chicos. Hotaru era una máscara de indiferencia, al igual que él pero el pobre presidente… ¡Hoy iba a ser su buena obra del día. – Resulta que cuando un chico y una chica se quieren mucho ellos se dan besitos. –Mostró Mikan, con unas marionetas que habían salido de sabe dios dónde. – Entonces…

– Ven que yo te demuestro como y otro día se lo explicas con más detalles de los que podías hoy. –Y después de decir esto, la agarro como bolsa de patatas posicionándola en su hombro. – Buena suerte, presidente.

Y se volteó hacia la puerta, escuchando a Mikan gritar y patalear sobre él mientras lloriqueaba por lo que él había dicho. – Lo dijiste en broma ¿Verdad, Natsume? –Linchou y Hotaru escucharon a Mikan preguntar con voz temblorosa.

– Claro, piensa eso mientras llegamos a mi habitación.

Y después de eso los gritos se hicieron más lejanos. Linchou miró a Hotaru sonrojado y bajo la mirada, sin saber que ocurría después del beso. La pelinegra observó su timidez y puso los ojos en blanco. – ¿Te me lanzas encima y después te pones tímido?

Linchou abrió la boca para responder pero en ese momento Hotaru atrapo sus labios mientras lo tiraba a la cama sin despegarse. Al parecer, Hotaru se había hecho adicta a los labios del sonrojado castaño ¡Aja, para todos los que decían que terminaría con Ruka! ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ¿Podría sobrevivir la inocencia de Linchou al hambre de Hotaru?

– ¡Hotaru-chan! ¿¡Dónde estás tocando!?

Creo que no le duraría tanto.

* * *

 _Fin del one-shot.  
_

* * *

¡Quise hacer algo diferente! Con una pareja diferente y eso. Me tenía cansado lo normal que es Hotaru-Ruka. Y Linchou siempre me ha parecido tan dulce. Bueno, si les gusto dejen review y esas cosas bonitas de fanfiction ¡Besos!


End file.
